


Drive

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sam watched Lucifer sleep; golden head resting on the clean pillow. </p>
<p>He wonders what he's running from. '</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer finds Sam in a seedy bar in a small, quiet town; he invites him for a ride. Sam accepts.</p>
<p>Based on the song "Drive" By Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot imported from an old account- I've retouched it as I wasn't happy with some of the original.

_“Drive”_

_My hands wrapped around the stick shift_  
_Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes_  
_Off this_

_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_  
_Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs_  
_I missed_

_All we do is drive_  
_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_  
_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_  
_Sick and full of pride_  
_All we do is drive_

_And California never felt like home to me_  
_And California never felt like home_  
_And California never felt like home to me_  
_Until I had you on the open road and now we’re singing_

_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway_  
_Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness_  
_It’s bliss_

_It’s so simple but we can’t stay_

 

He was tall. That was the second thing Sam noticed about him. The first being the dewy bottle of beer in his rough hand and the way the smouldering embers of his cigarette were glinting off the glass and the icy steel of his pale blue eyes.

 

It was dark in the small dive Sam had found; musty in that way that cheap bars like this often were. The tang of sweat and cheap drinks stung his nose and he took a sharp breath. His lungs burned slightly as he inhaled the familiar scent of the smoke; fragrant death.

 

The man smiled as his eyes caught on Sam and it wasn’t a reassuring smile. It was dark and promised bruises on Sam’s neck come morning.

 

He walked closer; heavy boots clunking on the cheap flooring before he dropped his drink on the stained wood next to Sam’s hands as he leant over the table towards Sam.

 

“Nice night,” He says pleasantly; voice still clear around the cigarette dangling from his lip, an art Sam could never perfect.

 

Sam blinks before answering the mundane question.

 

“Er, Yeah.” He agrees, nearly kicking himself when he feels a slow flush crawl up his neck.

 

The man looks pleased, though, as his blue eyes flicker over Sam’s long neck; he takes a last drag of the cigarette before stubbing it out in the glass ashtray in the centre of the table. He runs his hands through his golden hair. His sleepy eyes and dishevelled hair adding to the impression that he had just rolled out of bed. 

 

“I’m Lucifer,” He introduces himself as the thick smokes curls from between his lips invitingly.

 

Sam doubts that's his real name and watches the thick tendons in his arm shift under a dark tattoo, watches the way Lucifer’s hand is curled around the dark glass. His thumb stroking softly along the beads of condensation; almost obscenely like an unspoken innuendo.

 

“Sam.” He says; taking a nervous sip of his drink and fiddling with the sleeve of his worn hoodie.

 

Lucifer doesn’t say anything else, though, he just takes a seat; lounging back in it as if it were a throne. Sam gets the feeling that he’s being measured as Lucifer’s eyes rake over him; he can almost feel the stroke of hands on his skin as Lucifer drinks- cool eyes never leaving him.

 

“Come with me,” He says after a minute whilst discarding the now empty bottle. It's a question but it isn't worded like one.

 

Sam watches the way he leans back; folding his inked arms over his broad chest.

 

“Where?” Sam asks; although he’s pretty sure he doesn’t care. He just wants away; wants away from overbearing family, wants away from the feeling he gets every day on the way to college, when he's on the way to work. He wants to leave and never come back when his over-worked parents argue about how little money there is. When he listens to his friends talk, when he listens to their drama. When he steps out of his house and sees the world grey and dull.

 

He looks at Lucifer and knows that his world isn’t grey and dull- it’s bright- made up of neon lights and cheap motels; groans of pleasure and exhales of smoke, the daze of alcohol in his veins and the wide open road.

 

_“_ Anywhere oreverywhere _.”_  Lucifer says; smiling at him, revealing white teeth that glint in the low lights and Sam almost shivers at what that grin could mean.

 

He hesitates for a moment; unsure if he should do this. He knows his family will worry but he also knows that he can’t stay here any longer. He really can’t.

 

He nods- the word  _yes_  was quiet even in the hushed and empty bar room. Lucifer heard him, though; smile victorious and dirty.

 

He watches the way Lucifer’s teeth flash in the dark as he smiles at Sam before standing. He looks down at Sam where he’s still sitting on that rickety chair, it creaks as he looks up at the tall man.

 

When Sam stands he’s taller although only by an inch which is unusual for Sam. He usually dwarfs everyone he meets, because, at six foot four it’s difficult not to.

 

Lucifer just smiles, though, his eyes raking along the long line of Sam’s body. He looks like he’s gonna say something; like every other person Sam’s ever met-

 

“Car’s out front.” He says instead, turning and with a hand on the care-worn sleeve of Sam’s hoodie, he pulls him out of the bar.

 

No-one much spares them a glance. They're too wrapped up in their own affairs and troubles.

 

It’s only 11 in the evening- the night is young and the sky is dark, the stars are glinting softly and Sam figures that he should have time to swing by his home to collect a bag of his stuff, maybe leave a note before leaving in the morning. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to them in person; he knows he would hate the way his parent’s faces would crumple- anxious and worried. He would hate the way Dean would look- soul crushed and covering it up with a healthy dose of anger. It might even be enough to make him stay. 

 

Out front is a baby blue Chevy Malibu- it’s sleek and Sam just knows Dean would love it- and probably take better care of it than Lucifer has. He decides not to think about Dean for now. 

 

The fine grit and dust of long roads have taken their toll on the paintwork but it seems to be working when Lucifer turns the ignition with a judder and a comforting roar that reminds him so much of the Impala.

 

Sam closes his eyes for a second; letting the dull roar of the engine soothe his worries as Lucifer takes them to wherever he’s staying.

 

A five-minute trip takes them to the motel on the edge of town- worn down and cheap- the bright neon lights stinging Sam’s eyes in the blue dark.

 

Lucifer already had paid for his room and when he opened the creaking door to Room 9, Sam could see a lonely duffel bag thrown down on the queen sized bed.

 

The door shuts softly and maybe Sam should feel intimidated by the dark lust written all over Lucifer’s face instead he feels a sharp pang of want as Lucifer steps closer; his hands moving to rest on Sam’s hips, fingers digging in gently.

 

“ _Pretty boy_.” He says before kissing Sam; his stubbled jaw scraping along Sam’s cheek, making him hiss as he slides a hand around Lucifer’s neck.

 

The lights were off but it was easy to see Lucifer as he tugged his shirt over his head; revealing the tattoo gracing his broad shoulders- an elegant Chinese character that clashed with the broad and strong set of his shoulders.

 

When Lucifer turned to him again; dark with hunger- he almost shivered- before strong hands were sliding along his arms and pressing him down onto the fresh bed.

 

The frame squeaked and squealed on its metal hinges as their combined weight settled on it and then Lucifer’s thighs stretched over Sam’s slim hips.

 

Sam let out a tremoring breath as Lucifer kissed along his neck- face pressed into the unfamiliar pillows- as a soft kiss turns into a sharp bite.

 

“So pretty.” Lucifer murmurs again, his voice muffled and rough.

 

Sam squirms; almost laughing at the strange compliment. Lucifer notices and bites his collarbone gently, leaving a pale set of indents that fade after a second.

 

“You are.” He insists, murmuring between kisses- “Too pretty for the likes of me.”

 

Despite his words, he holds Sam down and grinds their hips together- leaving stars behind Sam’s eyelids as his eyes slide shut of their own accord.

 

Sam lets devilish lips glide across his skin, stubble catching, lets Lucifer groan softly into the hollow of his collarbone as he lets his hands pull Lucifer’s hips down. _Hard_.

 

Lucifer takes his time and he pulls Sam apart until he’s a shuddering mess on the cheap bed. 

 

His eyes feel heavy as he watches Lucifer come across his flat stomach with a strangled gasp of Sam’s name. He watches the heavy pearl strings of Lucifer's climax rest and slide across his skin.

 

When they finally collapse together in the unfamiliar smelling sheets; Sam sighs and yawns. He turns and breathes in the acrid smell of smoke from Lucifer’s golden hair. He likes the way Lucifer curls into him as he sleeps. 

 

The room is dark and quiet as he listens to Lucifer breathe. _In and out._ Sam's hand slides along Lucifer's shoulders; feeling sweat-tacky skin catch along his calloused fingertips. 

 

He uses his free hand to trace his fingers along the lines on Lucifer's forehead as he frowns in his sleep. 

 

He wonders what Lucifer’s running away from.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment- it means the world. 
> 
> Darcy xo
> 
> (I'll be transferring a load of my fics from tumblr to Ao3 tonight- sorry for the spam aha)


End file.
